Gone Cellular
by Ionia Metallium-Greywers
Summary: Omi's jealous... [one shot, YxO]


Author's Note: Wow, it's been a while, ne? ^___^ Hmm...Not sure how to explain this one, so I won't explain the origins of it... I'm writing you my first YoujixOmi fic. I wanted to write a KenxOmi fic, because my only other Weiß Kreuz yaoi fic was NagixOmi, but the KenxOmi pairing squicks my imoto due to Ken's rumoured...ahem...reputation with children. ^^;;;;;; Anyway...read on, and enjoy. ^___^

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiß Kreuz, because that belongs to Takehito Koyasu and Project Weiz, not me. And Nokia doesn't either, though I'd like to get it figured out how to get some of these ringtones without inputting codes into Nokia Composer......oh! And I don't own Nokia, either! ^^;; Nor do I own the games on cell phones, but they sure are fun! ^___^

Warning: Ha! No warnings this time! Well, except mebbe for Youji's potty mouth...

****

Gone Cellular

"Bishounen, let me see your cell phone a minute."

Omi looked over his shoulder from his task of washing dishes. "What for?"

"I need to call someone." Youji leaned on the kitchen counter, not far from Omi. A slow, barely noticable blush rose over the boy's cheeks.

He then caught sight of the cordless phone resting on the wall mount in the hall behind Youji. Omi blinked. "...ne, Youji-kun, the phone's right there behind you...can't you use that?"

"Iiya, Chibi, I want to use yours!"

"Demo...what for?"

"To call someone!" The playboy rolled his eyes in faux exasperation, although, apparently, he wasn't very good at acting.

Omi sighed in defeat, scrubbing at a spot on the inside of a bowl. "Well...anou...only if you keep it short."

Youji's eyes glittered. "Hontou? That's great, Bishounen! Arigatou!" In a state of victory, he swooped up Omi's cell phone from the kitchen table, and ran off to the living room with his prize. "A-ri-ga-tou~!!"

Shaking his head in a half-amused, half-defeated manner, he returned to scrubbing the dishes.

-=~*~=-

It had been an hour. One _loooong_ hour. Omi had finally finished the dishes, and was now putting the last ones back in the cabinets, idly wondering why the older blonde hadn't yet returned his cell phone, and who, exactly, he was calling. Probably one of his dates...he burned at the thought. Half of it was from envy, of Youji talking to some girl he was taking out, while he wished it was himself that the playboy was taking out that night. The other half was from embarrassment at the thought that suddenly rampaged through his mind. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he tried to move on to other thoughts.

Come to think of it, he hadn't even heard Youji's loud, vibrant voice from the living room. He hadn't heard a _thing_ for the past hour.

And that was _precisely_ what began to worry him.

He made his way to the living room, slowly, so as not to notify Youji. _//He better not be using up my minutes...//_ Poking his head in the doorway, he looked around for the older blonde. "...Youji-kun?"

A beep was his reply, followed in succession by two other beeps of varying pitches.

"Youji-kun...?" Stepping into the dark room, he let his eyes adjust to the sudden lack of light. After the adjustment was over, he spotted a small square of soft green light. "Etou...what are you doing...?"

After a prolonged 2 minutes of silence, Youji murmured out his reply.

"Playing Snake."

Omi sweatdropped. "...you're playing Snake...?"

"Exactly!" The playboy moved his thumbs around on the buttons, maneuvering the "snake" on the screen towards the "food". Omi sighed, and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Youji-kun...you told me you were just using it to call someone...and you promised you'd make it short..." Omi tried to sound stern, but it came out more depressed than anything.

"Aa, gomen, Bishounen." He kept his eyes trained to the screen.

Omi glared, first at Youji, then at the cell phone. In the back of his mind, Omi realized that he was jealous of the cell phone. _His own_ cell phone. As ridiculous as it seemed to the tactician's common sense, he still felt extremely jealous that the cell phone was taking up all of the attention of the man next to him. The man that he had decided he had feelings for. Blushing with slight embarrassment and slight anger, he reached over Youji's arm and grabbed the cell phone from his hands.

In an instant, Youji had pounced the younger boy, fury blazing in his eyes. "What'd you do that for?! I was almost at 1,000 points!!!" He twitched as the snake ran into itself, and the phone beeped out a chorus, signaling that Youji had made the new high score.

Omi squirmed nervously underneath Youji's weight. "But it's _my_ cell phone!!!" His head was pressing uncomfortably into the arm of the couch, his neck beginning to ache.

"So?! _You_ gave me permission to use it!!!"

"Only to call someone! Not to play _Snake_!!!"

Youji shook Omi shoulders, momentarily forgetting who he was dealing with. "That doesn't give you reason to take it away when I was _clearly_ using it!!!"

His head jolted against the arm of the couch, causing tears to spring to his eyes. Pain rushed through his head, and his neck protested any further movement. "Y...Youji-kun...!"

Peering into cerulean pools that were fast filling with tears, Youji blinked, coming back to his senses with a rush of fear-instigated adrenaline. "Ohh...Bishounen......" He hugged Omi tightly to his chest. "Gomen...I lost my cool...gomen..."

A tear rolled its way down Omi's cheek as he wrapped his arms around the older blonde's shoulders. "Ahh...daijoubu yo...it was just a mistake, that's all..."

Youji tightened the hug. "No, no, Bishounen...it was my fault...I shouldn't have lied to you..." Pulling back from the hug, he wiped Omi's tears from his eyes. "There, there...it's alright, don't cry, Chibi."

He sniffled, rubbing an eye with the side of his hand. "Youji-kun..." He smiled, although not with the usual brightness that accompanied it. _//I...I want to tell him...//_

"Hai, Bishounen...?" He smiled back at the boy, trying to read his thoughts.

Taking a moment to muster up enough courage to say what he wanted to say, he took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "...Youji-kun...I...well......" He paused, collecting his thoughts. "For the longest time, I felt funny around you...it was only around you, too, not around Ken-kun, or Aya-kun...and only a little while ago did I realize that...that..." He hung his head low, and spoke the rest in almost a whisper. "Youji-kun......suki da yo..."

The man's eyes widened, then softened. _//He has feelings...for me...?! Thought for sure he'd go for Ken, if he was even oriented that way...//_ "Oh, Bishounen..." He hugged the boy to him, whispering in his ear, "Suki mou, Omi-chan..."

Omi's eyes widened. "...hontou ni...?"

Youji pulled away, smiling. "Hontou. I...I've had feelings for you as well...ever since that day, when I was sent here to be part of Weiß, and you greeted me with that cute, bright smile of yours."

He blushed a little at the compliment. "Aa...sou ka..." He looked up at Youji, his eyes bright and sparkling. "...aishiteru."

"Aishiteru mou." He pulled the smaller boy to his chest, cradling his head in the crook of his neck, sitting in the dark until the two finally fell asleep.

__

~*Owari*~

__________________________________________________________________________________

[A/N] Oi...sorry for the cruddy ending... _ I came across this, sitting unfinished in my Weiß folder, and I thought, "Hey, I need to write something right now, how about finishing this?" Mainly because it was the only one I could remember the plot for. Give me nice reviews, and I might write more fics! ^^ My muses need food. Or mebbe it's just me... *glances down to her growling stomach* ... -_-;;


End file.
